Dangerous To Know
by LightLeadingMe
Summary: It's dangerous when you find two people doing things they really shouldn't be doing. Fat Amy/Bumper


Their lips smashed together almost violently, their tongues twisted and their hands ripping at clothes. He was working on unclasping her bra and pushing her shirt down while she unbuckled his belt and yanked down his zipper. He started to back her into a wall, but they kept tripping on miscellaneous things about the dark room. Maybe the supply closet wasn't the best place to do this.

They never thought about being caught, he had made sure the door was locked by putting a chair he found against the handle and then switched off the light. He finally found the wall and pushed her against it as she bunched her skirt up then lifted her leg up to wrap it around his waist. He rammed himself into her and buried his head in her neck, biting and licking the skin there.

"Oh fuck, harder," she groaned, clutching at his shoulders for balance as he thrust himself into her.

"Oh, shit,"

"Right there, right there," her voice was getting louder and higher in pitch.

"Yes, fuck you feel so good, baby, uhh..."

"Fuck! Fuck, fuck, fu-ah- ah-"

"I'm almost-"

The door swung open.

"AGH, GOD NO! NOOO!" Beca screamed, covering her eyes.

Fat Amy and Bumper quickly separated and scrambled to put their clothes in place.

"I'm sorry! I thought that- ya know- there were noises- and I never- I mean- oh Jesus, I can't unsee that- I just- sorry! I'm gonna- agh- Okay- Bye." Beca closed the door and fled the scene as fast as she could, hoping she could bleach her eyes out.

* * *

Jesse woke up around 4 am, hearing weird noises coming from somewhere in the Trebel house. He had spent the night with the boys after the party celebrating their win at regionals. He looked at his surroundings from on the floor of Uni's room and grabbed a baseball bat that was by the door. He stood up and crept his way out the door, trying to be as quiet as possible. A light was shining from down the hallway where Bumper's room was located. A couple of crashing and thumping noises were heard so Jesse was assuming someone was robbing the house.

He continued down the hallway, tiptoeing his way around and stopped by the doorway, peeking through the crack of the door. What he saw was not at all what he expected, nor did he ever want to see it again.

"Please, please, oh fuck," Bumper chanted, laying on his back with Fat Amy between his legs, her mouth bobbing up and down his shaft.

Jesse froze. _'Holy shit.'_

"Amy, fuck, yes, I'm gonna- I-"

Just as she knew he was about to finish, Amy released him from her mouth with a satisfied smirk on her face. Bumper squinted his eyes shut, not really realizing that she stopped her ministrations on him and when he did, his face turned a beet red. "Fuck you," he growled at her.

"You wish, turd-butt." She retorted and got off the bed.

Jesse was thankful that Amy was still fully clothed. It was enough for one night to see Bumper's dick. He's never going to be able to look at him in the face again.

* * *

Chloe was on her way to Fat Amy's dorm room to drop off her neckerchief that she left at a Bella's rehearsal. All the other girls claimed that it wasn't theirs and Fat Amy was the first one to leave the rehearsal. Chloe was curious why she left in such a hurry. It was a Saturday morning so she knew that she didn't have any classes. And Amy wasn't picking up her cell so she thought she'd stop by to drop it off. She just hoped she was actually home.

She turned the corner and walked straight up to Fat Amy's door, her hand poised to knock when she heard a strange sound coming from inside. It almost sounded like... moaning? _'That little slut!'_ Chloe smiled to herself. Fat Amy had a boyfriend and didn't tell anyone? She was going to get the juicy details. Just as she turned to leave, she heard Amy's voice.

"Bumper, stop teasing me."

Chloe suddenly froze. _'Did she just say 'Bumper'?'_

"I thought this was what you wanted."

The voice replying was definitely Bumper. Chloe could recognize that voice anywhere.

"It is, but- ah- I need- oh shit- m-more..."

"I'm can't go any harder, I'm gonna hurt you."

"You won't, I promise, please."

Not being able to resist, Chloe burst through the door. "Okay, stop!"

"Chloe? What the hell?!" Amy shouted.

"Oh," Chloe said, feeling embarrassed. Instead of walking in on Bumper and Fat Amy in a compromising position, she walked in on Bumper massaging Fat Amy's neck and back as she did her history homework. "I'm sorry- I thought that-" Amy raised an eyebrow at her and Bumper scrunched his eyebrows together in confusion. "Wait, no, I'm not sorry. Amy," she began again, a determined look on her face. "Aubrey will be very disappointed to know that you're-" she gestured between Amy and Bumper, "fraternizing with the enemy."

Amy shot out of her computer chair with a terrified look on her face. "No, Chloe, you don't understand." She began to explain. "It's not like that. I'm not sleeping with Bumper." She ignored Bumper's shudder of disgust. "He used to be a masseuse back in high school to help pay for college so I hired him to give me massages after Bella's rehearsals. That's it. As if I'd ever sleep with him."

"Yeah, no way would I sleep with her," Bumper interjected. "That's hitting a whole new low."

Chloe looked back and forth between the two, her eyes narrowed. "Do you swear?"

Fat Amy raised her hand like she did at initiation night. "I solemnly swear that I, Fat Amy, have never slept with a butt-munch Trebelmaker."

Chloe nodded at her. "I believe you. Just be glad Aubrey didn't find you." Amy pretended to wipe sweat off her forehead and exhaled loudly. "Oh, here, you left this at rehearsal." She handed the neckerchief to her and Amy thanked her. "I'll leave you to it. Just... be careful." And with that she left.

Amy and Bumper looked at each other and let out a sigh of relief. "That was close." He said and reached out to grab her.

"Uh-uh," she stepped back. "_'Hitting a whole new low'_? What was that?"

"What? Don't think about that, I was lying, you know that." He explained quickly.

"It seemed to have come to you pretty fast."

"Amyyyy," he whined and reached for her again, this time grabbing her before she could move away and wrapping his arms around her waist. She could feel him already getting hard against her stomach. "I want you," he whispered in her ear before kissing her neck.

"Mmm, I'm sure you do," she replied and grabbed the back of his hair, yanking his head up to hers. She licked his lips and he opened his mouth, their tongues battling outside their mouths. Bumper's hands quickly moved from her waist to the hem of her shirt when suddenly Amy bit down on his tongue, hard.

"Ow!" He exclaimed and reeled back from her. "What the fuck was that for?"

"You still owe me a massage, dickface."

* * *

The room was quiet. The two bodies laying tangled in the sheets on the bed were cuddled together, spooning. Their sweaty bodies had long since dried and their heavy breaths were now calm. The aftermath of their activities were almost as nice as the activities themselves. The sun began to rise and the light began to leak through the shades on the window.

"I wish I could stay here forever," she whispered, clutching the arm that was draped over her waist.

Bumper lifted his head and kissed Fat Amy's blonde hair.

"Me too."

* * *

_**End.**_

**A/N: Hellooooo. haha Soooooo I've been getting some requests on writing Fat Amy and Bumper getting caught and this is what I came up with. I ended it sort of fluffy cause... well, I wanted to. lol Anyway, leave a review! I'm trying my hardest to finish up ****_Between Blurred Lines_**** and I'm brainstorming for a chapter two of ****_The Story Behind The Story_****. Until that happens, expect a bunch of drabbles like this. Thanks!**


End file.
